


A little piece of heaven

by The_Sinner7



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Amor Enfermizo, M/M, Songfic, Spideypool - Freeform, Venganza, muerte - Freeform, parafilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: Spideypool AU de Halloween. Songfic.Basado en la canción A little piece of heaven de Avenged Sevenfold.





	A little piece of heaven

Avenged sevenfold- A little piece of heaven.

Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
For me to take what's mine, until the end of time?  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what  
God would never design

Our love had been so strong for far too long

Todos sabían que habían sido siempre más que amigos, por un tiempo lograron creer que solo era amistad lo que sentían el uno por el otro hasta que fue difícil ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, el amor que sentían ellos fue tan fuerte durante demasiado tiempo pero lo que ellos no sabían era que una simple pregunta podría mandar a la mierda todo en un instante. La noche comenzó perfecta al cubrirse de un manto oscuro, la luz de la luna había sido opacada por la intensidad del cielo negro. Realmente era el escenario perfecto para ser egoísta y cometer el pecado que daría por inicio a una historia de un amor brutal, más allá de lo retorcido y lo humano.

I was weak with fear that  
Something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true

El miedo se coló entre los huesos de Wade hasta llegar a cada rincón de él y así provocarle corazonadas de preocupación, el mercenario sentía que algo andaba mal y el pensar que su presentimiento se podía volver real le revolvía el estómago de una manera visceral. Pero eso no iba a impedir que siguiera con su plan. Le preparo una cena especial a Peter en su departamento, todo parecía que marcharía de una manera espectacular.

—Eres el mejor. —le dijo Peter tomando su mano con cariño.

—Te amo. —Wade metió la mano en su bolsillo para buscar el motivo de tan especial momento. —Baby-Boy, no lo resisto más. —abrió frente al castaño la cajita roja de terciopelo. — Cásate conmigo. —propuso emocionado esperando un sí sin dudarlo pero el silencio se hizo presente y luego una carcajada hiriente retumbo los oídos del mercenario.

—Estas bromeando. —Siguió burlándose como si de verdad hubiera algún maldito chiste grabado en el diamante de la sortija. —Wade sé que a veces no eres muy listo pero esto es estúpido. —y siguió riendo hasta que topo con el límite de cordura que aún quedaba en su novio.

Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!

Todo paso tan rápido que no pudo entender lo que había pasado, pero frente a él estaba una escena que demostraba el monstruo que de verdad podía ser. Se limpió la sangre de su cara aun consternado con lo que pasaba y poco después soltó el cuchillo con él que al menos apuñalo a Peter unas 50 veces, era exagerada la cantidad de heridas pero el pecho destrozado le hacía pensar que ese número ya no parecía tan irracional, no podía creerlo pero todo ya estaba hecho. La culpa lo consumió por unos minutos donde le lloro al frio cuerpo de su novio pero no duro mucho porque la ira y la locura volvieron a consumirlo

Come Here You Fucking Bitch!

Tomo a Peter del suelo sin importar por volverse a manchar de sangre, lo cargo en forma nupcial hasta su habitación y ahí de nuevo todo cambio, azoto contra la cama el cuerpo sin vida del castaño y comenzó a desvestirlo con desesperación, aun en alguna parte de su conciencia le decía que esto era una abominación pero luego el sentimiento de ira volvía a opacar cualquier rastro de culpa.

—Sin tan solo pudiera escuchar tus gemidos en este momento. —susurro antes de besar ferozmente al castaño. —Siempre creí que eras el único que hacia sobre pasar mis límites. —Luego entró de lleno en el castaño y comenzó a embestirlo bruscamente, ya no tenía por qué ser cuidadoso.

She was never this good in bed  
Even when she was sleepin'  
Now she's just so perfect I've  
Never been quite so fucking deep in  
It goes on, and on, and on,  
I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever

Wade siempre supo que estar con Peter era su mayor delito aunque no fuera cometido desde el inicio, él estaba seguro de que si su novio siguiera vivo lloraría por la atrocidad que había cometido así que inconscientemente dijo:

—Sé que tal vez pienses que todo esto termino, pero solo es el comienzo. — acaricio la fría mejilla del castaño y luego se recostó a su lado. —Pero nene, sé que eres fuerte y no lloraras tanto como yo lo hice cuando te di la última cuchillada.

But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry

—Baby-Boy ya tenías mi corazón y todo mi amor para ti...Pero tuviste que ser tan cruel. —murmuro el mercenario. —Me gustaría comenzar de nuevo pero no importa, porque al final de todos modos vas a morir. Wade siguió murmurando más cosas en las que había culpa y en otras simplemente carecían de remordimiento luego de un rato se quedó dormido sin importar tener un cadáver a su lado.

Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,   
To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

El ambiente comenzó a helarse bruscamente y el reloj se detuvo al marcar las 3:00 am, Wade se removió aun dormido al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

—Amor...

—¿Que? —pregunto Wade entre sueños.

—¿Sientes el frio?.

—Si. —murmuro Wade, el creía que aún seguía soñando.

—Amor me arrancaste el corazón... Ya no siento nada.

— ¡Peter! —se levantó sobre saltado y entre la poca luz que entraba a la habitación se encontró con el demacrado rostro del cadáver de su novio frente a él, sonriéndole de una manera horrorosa.

—Ya no siento nada...—toco la mejilla de Wade con delicadeza y luego frunció el ceño. —Pero aun así quiero matarte amor mío.

Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave

La casería comenzó y el mercenario huyo sin importar que el fuera inmortal, el simplemente no quería ver como su castaño le arrancaba el corazón con devoción. El departamento quedo hecho trisas de tanto forcejeo que al final paro después de que Peter le clavara el cuchillo con el que lo mato en la sien del mercenario. Pero la pelea no se detuvo realmente por eso. Si no más bien porque Wade abrió su gran boca.

—Lo siento.

—Ya estoy muerto, vete a la mierda con tus disculpas.

—Aún podemos estar juntos. —propuso el mercenario.

—Que no lo entiendes, no descansare hasta que te lleve conmigo al mismo infierno a donde me mandaste. —en sus sumidos ojos se podían ver la furia desbordar. —Si pude regresar de la muerte, ¿No crees que podría llevarte conmigo? — Y así fue, de alguna manera Peter logro su cometido.

Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
(Yes, I do.)  
Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
(I do)  
I now pronounce you...

Las últimas palabras de Wade fueron:

—Cásate conmigo. —dijo entre un jadeo agonizante

—Acepto cariño. —contesto luego de arrancar su corazón...

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


End file.
